


It's Guys Like You Theo

by BookWyrm07



Series: On The Squad [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Cheerleaders, Crack, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, cheerleader!theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Beacon Hills Cheer Squad has made it to the Nationals. Theo and the squad head to Virginia for the competition. Liam and his father (Brandon Dunbar) are following to cheer them on.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: On The Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435957
Comments: 36
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand here is the sequel to Hey Theo!

#

Liam and his family had some odd habits, not that Theo was in much of a place to judge. He had spent years living in a sewer, after all. When they told him about this one he thought they had been joking. It was crazy. There was no way it was true, but here it was, ten minutes before nine on Thursday night and the preparations were under way. Theo watched in fascination. They did this every week, and it never ceased to amaze him. 

David made popcorn, the real kind, made on the stove, not the microwave. He insisted it had to be made with real butter, and not just any butter, either. It had to be from a small town up the coast in Oregon. The salt had to be extra fine and mixed in while popping, not added to the top after. Jenna made hot chocolate. It was May, and she still made hot chocolate, from scratch. Liam made the whipped cream. They didn't even get the kind in a can, they whipped it up fresh, every single week. 

Jenna filled the mugs. Liam topped them with the cream. Now it was time for Theo to do his part. He had argued at first, but they insisted. He was living with them he would be included. He had to have a job, so when Liam finished he shook some chocolate sprinkles on top. Liam took one of the popcorn bowls from David and everyone settled into the living room. 

Jenna and David took the couch. They sat at opposite ends, but put their sock covered feet up in each other's laps. Theo and Liam sat on the loveseat. At first they had left as much space between them as possible, but since they became an official couple they learned their shoulders together. Hands were needed for snacks, and neither was comfortable with massive displays of affection in front of Liam's parents.

"THEN" flashed on the tv in lightning blue letters and the show gave the audience a quick review of the major events of the season. "NOW" flashed in red letters showing the end of last week's episode, an angel in a trenchcoat confronting the son of Lucifer, then the show finally started. Theo was struck, again, by the irony of werewolf and his parents watching a show about hunters. He had to bite his tongue every time then talked about a creature he knew about, and their whole werewolves only eat hearts thing was absolutely ridiculous. The only thing really in the show's favor was that it didn't even take itself seriously. 

When the was over, and Liam and his parents were ready to move again, Theo noticed sometimes this took a few minutes, Jenna gathered up the empty mugs. "Dean is the only man I would ever cheat on you with."

"Good thing he isn't real, then," David said with a laugh.

"Really, Dean? Sam's hotter," Theo commented.

Liam turned an accusatory stare on his boyfriend. "He's not hot! He's old, and freakishly tall!"

"Theo," David interrupted, "what time do you guys leave in the morning?"

"Umm, five, but Coach Lynch wants us there by four to load the bus. I'll probably leave here at ten till."

"That means you'll be up at three thirty or earlier. You should be getting to bed," Jenna said before kissing both boys on the cheek. They went upstairs still quietly arguing about Sam Winchester's hotness. 

David waited until he heard the door close upstairs before he said, "We should probably offer to get Liam's other bed back out. It's not like they're using the separate bunks anymore."

"And save Liam an awkward conversation? Never. He needs to learn how to discuss difficult subjects, besides, this way I can always get Liam to make his bed." A mischievous smile grew across her face, and her voice took on a disapproving note. "Theo made his bed. Why haven't you?"

\---

"Feeling better now?" Theo asked. He watched Liam lay on their bed, chest heaving. The beta nodded. 

"That was a dirty trick," Liam huffed.

Theo grinned. "That was a few dirty tricks. You seemed to really like that one with my tongue und-" a pillow hit him in the face. He laughed, then laid next to his boyfriend. "You still smell anxious."

"Why did Cheerleading nationals have to fall on a full moon?"

"Because putting a thousand overly competitive teenage girls in one small space wasn't crazy enough, they felt lunar influence would add the proper crazy to the mix, and probably, to fuck with you specifically, too."

Liam growled. "Three days without you and on the full moon is going to be impossible."

"Oh my God, Dunbar! You are such a drama queen. You're flying out to meet me there tomorrow after school."

"Yeah, but it's not like we will be able to sleep together on the trip." He pouted.

"Seriously? I, literally, just su-" Liam hit him with the pillow, again.

"Not what I meant." He pushed Theo onto his side, roughly grabbed him and pulled him tight against his chest. Liam fumed as they spooned. He took a deep breath of the chimera's scent before he grumbled "this is what I meant."

"Let me up." Theo pushed the beta's arms away and stomped out of bed and over to their shared dresser. He was naked and the sight of all that lovely skin reminded Liam he hadn't yet returned the earlier favor. He watched Theo pull on a t-shirt, leaving his lower half bare. "What the hell? Now, you won't even sleep naked." Theo gave him the same look he used when Liam was being extra dense. Without saying anything he grabbed the maroon hoodie that sat on top of the dresser and put it on. "That's mine!" He snapped, as confusion turned to anger.

"Yeah, idiot, and tomorrow when you wear it and this t-shirt you will smell me."

His cheeks burned. "Thanks." He held up the blanket as an invitation, and smiled despite the blush. "Come here. I can give you a good apology" 

\---

Theo thought it would be easy to sleep on the bus. He thought his time living in his truck would have prepared him. It should have been easy without the deputies constantly waking him. He hadn't counted on Chole. She had shuffled on the bus in her pajamas with her blanket and a large stuffed llama, then mumbled something that sounded disturbingly close to "cuddle buddy" tucked herself under his arm and went to sleep. She snored. Loudly. 

He considered dumping her in her butt and waking her up, but as their best flyer the squad needed her at her best. He could sleep on the plane. He settled for just slipping his arm free. She still leaned against him with the llama in a stranglehold. 

"My goodness! She sounds like a gassy hippo with sleep apnea." He looked over to see Coach Lynch she knelt on the seat in front of him, next to another sleeping girl. "Well Augie Doggie, since you won't be sleeping maybe you can answer a question for me. What are your plans after you graduate next month?"

Theo shrugged. He could lie, tell her he was off to college or to travel or something, but didn't see the point. Coach Lynch wouldn't pity him. She didn't pity anyone. "Get a job, my own place. Stop leeching off my boyfriend's family," he said with no emotion. 

"College, unwanted or unreachable?"

He gave a small laugh. "Unreachable. I have no money, and no family. The only way I could go would be a full ride scholarship, and I'm a fifth year senior, so no matter my grades, that won't happen."

She nodded. "All right. Try to sleep. Her flying won't mean diddly donuts if you're too tired to catch her.

\---

It wasn't until they were settled on the plane that Theo got a chance to sleep. As soon as the fasten seatbelt was turned off he pulled up his hood and leaned against the wall. The first thing he noticed when he woke up, was he held something fuzzy. He pulled back his hood and sat up. 

"Chuck said you looked lonely and needed a snuggle," Chloe said and took back her stuffed animal. 

"You named your llama, Chuck?"

She smiled and closed her physics book. "I was four. It was either Chuck or Buttcrack."

"Thanks for not making me snuggle your Buttcrack in my sleep." 

She giggled. "I'd hate to make Liam jealous." They both laughed at that. At the lacrosse state championship Liam had noticed, Jamie, one of the other male cheerleaders checking Theo out and had reacted badly, glowing eyes and growling kind of bad. 

They were still laughing when the plane landed, and Chloe had to suppress another round of giggles when hotel keys were passed out and Jamie made sure to get partnered with Carlos, so he and Theo would be in separate rooms. Theo just grinned. 

\---

Liam hit his head against his locker. He was careful not to dent it, this time. Today needed to be over. He felt like he was in that weird cartoon he used to watch with his mom. Big letters across the screen: GOOD IDEA. Cue narrator voice "wearing a shirt that smells like your anchor to school when he can't be there and your control is shaky." Show Liam in place of Mr. Skullhead giving thumbs up, no claws or bursts of excessive anger. Cut to black. Big letters on the screen again: BAD IDEA. Narrator again, but this time heavy with disapproval, "wearing a shirt that smells like your anchor during sexy time." Show Liam with a near constant, painful and super obvious boner. Mason kept asking him if he was okay, Corey was looking at him like he was crazy and stupid Nolan kept asking why he was carrying his notebook like that. He felt like he was thirteen again.

He glared at his disobedient ding dong. Nope. Gym class would not happen. Not when he didn't have a notebook or a backpack or even a freaking hoodie. He took out his phone. A quick text exchange with his father arranged for an earlier pick up. Then he went to his conversation with Theo.

Liam: I hate you.  
Liam: your evil  
Theo: *you're  
Liam: u did this on purpose. 

He attached a picture of his tented jeans. 

Theo: 😂 it's your own fault.  
Theo: you're the one that went down after I put on your shirt  
Liam: you already did me.  
Liam: It would have been rude not to return the favor.  
Theo: how rude is walking around with that 🍆?  
Liam: bastard  
Theo: 😘 I'll take care of it when we get home  
Liam: still a bastard  
Liam: I'll be out there tomorrow morning! R u really going to make me wait.  
Theo: 🤔😈😘

A shrill whistle startled him. "No making out in the halls," Coach Flintstock yelled at a couple, who quickly separated. 

"Hey Coach," Liam said, brows furrowed, "I have to leave early. I'm sick."

The coach frowned at him a moment before his face split into a big grin and he laughed. He clapped Liam on the shoulder. "Good one, Dunbar, but even I know werewolves don't get sick."

"Uuum," Liam stumbled for words. "Coach, the thing is, there's a plane, and I'm supposed to be on it. I have a ticket and I just got a text from my da, that's what I call my biological dad, because I call my step-dad dad and I can't call them the same thing, because that would be confusing, but he's coming to pick me up for the flight, and this is the first time in years-"

"Dunbar! I'm assuming there is a point somewhere in this verbal diarrhea." 

"The cheerleaders are competing at nationals in Virginia, and I need to catch my plane to so I can go cheer them on."

Coach looked thoughtful. "Cheering for cheerleaders?"

"They cheered for us at state, and we won. It would be rude to not return the favor." He blushed, remembering texting that same thing to Theo. 

"Good thinking Dunbar. Way to represent our team." He clapped the teen on the back again. "Still an unexcused absence, though," he said and walked away.

\---

The convention center was packed with cheerleaders. Tonight was just check in and registration, technically, only the coaches needed to be there, but everyone took the opportunity to show up and check out the competition. Squads eyed each other, trash talked and a couple even had dance/cheer offs. 

A guy held one girl up high over his head, both her feet in one of his hands. The girl held her arms up above her head, then her fists lifted one finger each. Theo doubted anyone else noticed the wobble in his hold, or the slight tip in her stance. The morons were showing off without a spotter. If the guy didn't over correct, and she was ready for the fall she should be able to land to spread out the impact, but they both seemed more concerned with looking cool than doing shit right. 

Theo saw a second before the stunt went catastrophic. He considered letting her fall. A cracked skull would take her and likely her entire squad from the championship putting Beacon Hills that much closer to winning. Of course if Liam found out he let a girl fall and possibly severely injure, or kill herself when he could have prevented it, he would be sleeping on the top bunk alone, or back in his truck. He lunged forward. His knees slid on the floor, and he only caught her because of his better than human speed. 

Her shoulder slammed into his chest. Their heads barely missed each other. He felt his eyes glowing. She stared at his face and he could smell her fear shift to embarrassment before settling at anger.

"Let me go, freak!" The girl spoke in a harsh whisper as she shoved herself away. "Monster."

"There's no such thing as monsters," Theo whispered back with a smirk. 

"Touch me again and I'll shove so much wolfsbane up your ass your eyes will turn purple."

"For the love of pom-poms, bitch, he saved your life." Chloe shoved her way between them. Chuck the fuzzy pink llama still in a stranglehold in her crossed arms. "You're just a cheermenter."

The blond sounded offended, and it accentuated her Texas drawl. "I am not a cheermenter. You're just sticking your ponytail where it doesn't belong, and he did not save me."

Chloe set her jaw. "You're 105 pounds." The blond opened her mouth and gasped, but Chloe kept talking. "That's about 48kg. Your lift partner is about 6ft. You're 5ft. Let's add 2ft for his arms, so you were about 4 meters from the ground. That means you fell at about 8.85 meters per second with gravity that puts kinetic energy at 1881.6 juls. The concrete has, like, no cushion. That means impact would have been at 188160 Newtons. Your skull cracks at 4000. You. Would. Be. Dead. We both know cheerleaders die that way every year, cheermenter."

The blond girl flipped her ponytail, and glared at Theo. "I was taught by Monroe. This isn't over."


	2. Chapter 2

#

Liam shifted uncomfortably. Changing his shirt hadn't helped. Not even his visit to the in flight bathroom for solo admission to the mile high club helped. The scent of turned on Theo had seeped into his skin. His erection wouldn't go down. Wasn't there something about long lasting boners needing medical attention? 

"So, um, Liam," his father said, pulling him from his thoughts. "I was gone for a long time, too long. I was trying to deal with something, and it was something I thought I had to do alone-"

"Da, are you really giving me the it's not you, it's me speech? I didn't even get that from Hayden when she dumped me."

"She?" he asked, surprised. Liam rolled his eyes. "Of course, not the point. The point is I'm trying to apologise for not seeing you, or being around. The-" he stumbled for the right word, "issue that kept me away is managed." 

Liam nodded. His father had always been distant. At the best of times he would have been called a weekend dad, but two years earlier contact had stopped. His calls and texts went unanswered. "Well, you're here now." He gave a small smile and tried to focus on the textbook in his lap. 

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Brandon shifted uncomfortably. His nose twitched. "Theo…"

"What about him?" He only barely managed to keep the growl out of his voice.

"You guys have only been together for six months, and you live together. It's been less than twenty four hours since you've seen him and you look like your grandmother when she tried to quit smoking."

Liam said nothing. He and Theo faced monsters, hunters and even a real Nazi wearlion together. There was no way he could explain that they were each other's anchors or how much they had been through, or his colossal bad decision to wear Theo's sexy time shirt to school.

"I don't want you to get hurt. You're only seventeen, and I worry that you two are moving too fast."

"Da, do you really think I haven't already had this conversation with Mom and Dad?" Liam put in his ear buds. He focused on his breathing, closed his eyes and mumbled his mantra. It wasn't the same has having Theo, but he could make it work. His father was trying to help, trying to be a good parent now that his "issue was managed" whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. They sat in uncomfortable silence for the rest of the flight. 

Liam stayed quiet all the way to the hotel. He gave only single syllable answers when Brandon asked him questions. He knew he looked like a whiny brat having a tantrum, but the only other options he saw were telling the truth or giving into the full moon influenced rage and hurting someone, so he stayed quiet.

He caught Theo's scent as soon as he entered the hotel, but instead of putting him at ease it made him more anxious. Theo was close. He wanted to charge through the hotel and find him. The scent was stronger in the elevator. Squeezing his eyes shut he mumbled his mantra again and again. As soon they got in their room Liam dropped his bag on the closest bed, and grumbled, "I need some air. I'm going for a walk," and was gone.

It didn't take long to find Theo's room. He just relaxed his control slightly and let his wolf lead the way. Theo opened the door wearing nothing but pajama pants, and Liam was on him. He breathed deep Theo's scent, tasted his skin, ran his hands over his muscular back. 

The chimera pulled his boyfriend in the room and managed to get the door closed. "Connor is asleep," Theo panted as Liam's mouth explored his neck. "Bed or shower?" In answer Liam lifted him and carried him to the empty bed. They fell in a mass of roaming hands and hungry mouths. Their clothes hit the floor, and they rode their pleasure until satisfaction and relief washed over them.

"Fuck, I needed that," Liam said, his chest still heaving. They were quiet for a moment as they caught their breath. Then Liam spoke again. "Now, to figure out what to tell my da." He explained about their conversation earlier.

"That's easy. You tell him the truth, mostly. It was a bad IED day, and wear my shirt from today. I had no sexy feelings while I wore it. Now go. I need to rest for the competition." Theo used one powerful leg to push his boyfriend out of bed, then laughed at the shocked look on his face. Liam glared as he dressed and took the offered shirt. They shared one more kiss before he left.

"Well, that was quite a show," Connor said from the other bed. "Or it would have been without all the talk about daddy issues and feelings.

Theo hit the other cheerleader with a pillow. "Shut up, and never mention to Liam that you woke up or you'll be in higher on his shit list than Jamie." Connor only laughed.

\---

Theo leaned over Chloe as she laid on her stomach. "Harder," she said, "I'm not going to break."

He laughed. "I'm practically on top of you. Any harder and your foot will be resting on your shoulder." He was helping Chloe stretch. her shin rested against his chest, her leg bent at a perfect ninety degree angle. With one hand he held her hip to the floor, and the other he raised her knee. 

"So, put my foot on my shoulder. I don't feel the stretch yet." Theo shook his head even though she couldn't see and pushed a little farther. "There we go," she said with satisfaction. He held the position for a thirty count before gently putting her leg back on the floor. They repeating the process on the other side.

"Theo, get over here," called Coach Lynch. She was standing to the side of their practice area with two officials and what appeared to be another coach. He jogged over wondering if she had used his real name because of the extra adults or if this was trouble caused by the hunter chick. "This is Mr. Jacobs, the director of the tournament and Ms. Reed the vice president of USA Cheer." She didn't introduce the other coach. 

They shook hands and Mr. Jacobs started right away. "There was an incident at check in yesterday evening. Would you please tell us your side?"

The unnamed coach was glaring daggers at him. Theo ignored her and focused on director. "People were showing off. I saw a pair doing a Kewpie without a spotter. I moved closer in case something went wrong. Good thing, too. He dropped her. I had to slide in to catch her, but no one got hurt."

"And after that?" Ms. Reed prompted.

He glanced at his coach, and she nodded. The other coach looked even angrier than before. "The flyer started cussing me out, and threatening me. I was just going to ignore her but Chloe jumped in. I thought they were going to fight so I picked Chloe up and carried her away."

"Where did you put your hands on the girl?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"I lifted Chloe around the waist, like always," he said carefully. He expected her to attack him, not accuse him of sexual assault. 

"Not Chole, the other girly, did you cop a feel?" Coach Lynch asked. 

Theo laughed. He couldn't help it. "I'm sorry," he said still laughing. "No, I didn't touch her in any inappropriate way." He couldn't stop laughing, even though they were staring at him.

The other coach spoke up. She had a thick Texas drawl. "Exactly what part of sexual assault is funny to you?" She asked, then quieter, too quiet for the humans nearby to hear she added, "too bad this is a gun free zone." She didn't say it like a threat, more like a private mutter to herself.

Theo managed to compose himself. "It's funny, because I'm gay. I'm sorry I embarrassed her by saving her skull, but no, I didn't grope her. I don't expect you to take my word, though. Ask Chloe, Maddie and Cici, the redhead with freckles from Kentucky and her partner the skinny latino guy with the blond highlights. I didn't get their names."

\---

Liam fidgeted with the cord for his ear buds. The action made him rethink his plan on going wireless. He and his father had gone through the morning, including breakfast with only as much talking as necessary. This was stupid. Half the point of this trip was for them to rebuild their relationship. 

He needed to apologise, to explain. Theo told him to blame the IED, and it was a partial truth. He took a deep breath and said, "Da, I'm sorry I flipped out on you yesterday. It's been a rough couple of days, IED wise, and then once I calmed down I was exhausted, maybe jet lagged and just passed out."

"I figured the IED was part of it. I noticed the meditation." The older man faced him eyes full of concern. He spoke in a careful voice. "Liam, I tried to tell you I was concerned that you and your boyfriend were moving too fast and becoming codependent. Your response was to shut down then go have sex with that boyfriend."

His cheeks burned. "I was that obvious?" He felt even more blood rush to his face at his father's nod. "Sorry, and I know Theo and I are a bit dependent on each other right now. The truth is he helps me keep it all in control, the IED, my temper. He always knows what to say to bring me back to myself, and even when he isn't around, sometimes just thinking about him, about what he would say can help me stay..." he had planned on saying anchored but wasn't sure it was universal enough.

"Anchored?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. I mean we're both still working on having independent control, but being together helps."

"Does Theo have IED?"

"Nooo," he let the word drag out so he could think. "He does have some other mental health issues, though, nightmares, PTSD..."

"Narcissistic personality disorder," added Stiles.

Liam whirled to face the older boy. "Being a sociopath doesn't make him a narcissist. Why are you even here?"

"Scott told me you were here, and not like I would pass up the chance to mock Theo." Stiles smiled, and it was pure mischief. "I can't believe he's a freaking cheerleader."

"Liam?" It was as much a warning as a question. 

"Da, this is Stiles. He's a friend. We played lacrosse together, before he graduated. Stiles, my father Brandon Dunbar. Shouldn't we go find seats?" 

Liam thought he had managed to change the subject fast enough until they got seated and his dad turned to him and asked, "Theo is a narcissistic sociopath?"


	3. Chapter 3

#

Their first routine didn't go perfectly. Cici was a tenth of a second out of sync, and Jamie and Connor were a little wobbly in their hand springs, but those were small issues. Their score put them in second place, and only half a point away from first. Tomorrow the top fifteen teams would do their full stunt routines and they would know who was the best in the country. 

Theo waved to his squad and went to go find Liam. Chloe fell in step next to him. Maddie and Mandy a step behind. "I'm just going to meet Liam for dinner," he assured.

"We'll walk with you. With that Texan cheermenter on the loose and after you. We don't want you to go anywhere alone," Chloe said and slipped her arm in his. "We'll be your escorts."

"Chloe, he's gay. If he wanted to hire an escort it would be a guy, but wouldn't Liam be upset? He's kinda the jealous type," Mandy said this while twirling her blonde hair around a finger.

Theo bit his tongue. Maddie pinched the bridge of her nose, and said, "Mandy, escort isn't just a euphemism for hooker."

"I think the vet euphemismed my cat when she had cancer," Mandy responded.

Theo was saved from hearing more when Coach Lynch called out and waved him over. She was standing with a man he didn't recognize. 

"We'll wait." Chloe smiled at him. 

He wondered for a moment if the hunter had tried something else. The groping accusation had been dismissed after the squad from Kentucky had backed up his side of the story. His coach said, "I want you to meet Jim Tanner, Cheer Scout and recruiter for UCLA."

The man shook Theo's hand. "Nice to meet you, Theo. Your routine out there was impressive. Coach Lynch tells me you're her best base, in addition to your tumbling. It's not often to find cheerleader men skilled at both. Is it true you never did cheer or gymnastics before December?"

\---

Liam took a deep breath through his nose. Theo's scent from his t-shirt filled his nostrils and quieted his rage. Stiles kept derailing his explanation as to how Theo had changed. "No, it isn't like that," he said through gritted teeth, "his behavior changed way before we got together. In fact, he saved my life twice when I was still dating Hayden."

"Why did your life even need saving?" Brandon asked. Shock and concern filled his voice.

"The guidance counselor at the start of the year became a terrorist," Stiles said absently, "but Theo only did that because Scott asked him to."

Liam rolled his eyes. "No. That was after Hayden moved, but he saved my life then, too, even took a bullet for me. I was talking about when all the shit with Mr. Douglas happened. Theo was the only reason I was able to get to you and Scott."

"He wanted to survive and he knew backing Scott by helping you was his best chance at survival," Stiles said, still not buying any kind of change of heart.

"How many of your teachers have tried to kill you? And who's Scott?" Brandon sounded lost.

"My chemistry teacher turned out to be a brain eating Nazi and the guidance counselor a terrorist," Liam said trying to follow Theo's advice about staying close to the truth.

Stiles nodded. "There was also that SAT guy with the bioweapon, but Liam never got sick, and my English teacher was a serial killer, but that was before Liam changed schools. Scott McCall is my best friend."

Liam heard his father's heart speed up at Scott's name. "I've told you about Scott. He was the captain of the lacrosse team before me. He was kind of a mentor-slash-dad friend-slash-older brother. We're still really close even with him going to school in Sacramento. We text all the time." Liam turned to Stiles. "And he believes that Theo is a better person now."

"Well, he believes I'm trying," Theo said with his charming smile. "I take it Stiles has been trash talking me."

"Is it really trash talking if I only say things that are true?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Liam," Chloe pushed into the conversation, "Theo isn't allowed to go anywhere alone. That Texas bitch already tried to have him kicked out of the tournament. I think she's going to try something else. Walk him back to his room yourself, and make sure Connor is there or text me."

Theo started to insist it wasn't necessary but Liam cut him off. "We'll make sure he's safe." 

"You're afraid of a Texan cheerleader? I thought only their moms were dangerous," Stiles said.

"She's one of Monroe's," Liam supplied. He heard his father's heart rate spike again, and added "She's the guidance counselor we mentioned before."

Stiles sat up a little straighter. "Are you sure? Tamora Monroe is on the FBI's most wanted list."

"She made some specific threats that tell me she at least runs in the same circles." Theo shrugged. 

"How specific?" Stiles asked and Theo could see the thoughts flying behind his eyes.

"She threatened me with the same poison Monroe used on Brett," Theo said.

"Great, I need to l make a call." He stood to leave but paused, smiled and added, "also, good job shaking those pom-poms out there, Theo. I especially like the weird ninja kick jump thingy. Very manly," Stiles said with a laugh.

Theo laughed. "Thanks, Stiles, but a few corrections." he said. "First, I held up a sign. The girls used pom-poms. Second, that jump thingy is called a herkie. Third, I'm secure enough in my masculinity that your taunts mean nothing. One question, though, how much student loan debt will you have at graduation, because I was just offered a twenty grand scholarship to UCLA, that will be upgraded to a full ride if we come in first tomorrow."

"UCLA?" Liam asked, excitedly. At Theo's nod Liam grabbed him in a tight hug. "We'll be at the same school, Mason and Corey, too." 

Stiles grinned and waved as he left. "That call I mentioned," he said.

Brandon cleared his throat. "Congratulations on the scholarship, Theo, but I have some questions. I've heard some rather disturbing things about you today, most of which my son doesn't even deny. What's your side of the story?" 

Theo thought for a moment. He knew he could have Brandon narrow it down to specific questions, but that could backfire. He could lie his way out of this, but Liam expected a certain level of honesty from him, and Liam and Brandon were finally reconnecting he didn't want to come between them. Truth, just not all of it, he decided. 

"When I first moved back to Beacon Hills I'm pretty sure I fit the criteria for Narcissistic personality disorder. I've never been to a psychologist to confirm, though. I had little to no sense of empathy, no regard for rules. I definitely had an exaggerated sense of my own importance." He looked at Liam. "There was something I wanted and I thought I had to have it a certain way. I didn't care who I had to hurt to get it. I ended up hurting a lot of people, including people I now care about. " 

Liam squeezed his hand under the table. "Some of that has changed. I no longer have the exaggerated self importance, I still don't care about rules, but I try to follow them anyway, and I try not to hurt people anymore. My empathy still isn't where it should be. My first instinct tends to be selfish, but when I catch myself thinking like that I try to do better."

Brandon watched him carefully, critically. "What changed?"

Theo thought back to the night they fought the wild hunt. His adrenaline and panic still ran high from the flash back of Tara. The ghost rider held him down on his knees, then it was gone. "Someone helped me. I didn't deserve it. He expected to gain nothing by doing it. Hell, he expected me to turn around and stab him in the back, but he helped me anyway, saved me." He smiled at Liam.

\---

Theo and Liam exchanged a look. Brandon hadn't said much through dinner. He nodded at Theo's explanation and suggested getting sandwiches from a nearby deli, then he shut down. The man reeked of anxiety. Two or three times through dinner he looked like he was going to say something but stayed quiet.

The three stepped into the elevator. "Hey Da, I'll meet you back at the room after I walk Theo to his," Liam said. 

"No!" The word was almost a yell. "I don't want either of you going anywhere alone with a terrorist on the loose," he finished hastily. 

"He's got a point," Theo agreed. He smirked at his boyfriend. "If I'm in my room I can't shove you safely into an elevator." Liam laughed and again Brandon looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. 

"Freeze y'all!" 

They were three steps out of the elevator. The doors had already closed. The blonde teen threw out both hands a fine black powder filled the air, before it condensed itself into a solid circle surrounding them. 

"There, y'all are trapped in the mountain ash, and I can take my time with these," the Texan cheerleader said and pulled out a pistol sized crossbow and a small case of bolts. "Don't worry though each one is tipped with wolfsbane."

"Magic dirt?" Theo asked scoffing. He could feel Liam and Brandon both tense beside him. "You think I'm a monster, and I can be held back by magic dirt?" He looked her in the eye, letting his own glow as he slid his foot forward and broke the circle. 

The girl's eyes grew wide. Her skin paled. She shot the bolt she had loaded, and ran into the stairwell. The shot missed.

Liam gave a nervous laugh. In a voice too quiet for human ears he said, "Good thing she didn't know about chimeras."

"What's a chimera?" Brandon asked, just as quietly. The boys turned to face him. His eyes glowed amber.

"I was made in a lab, rather than being bitten. Not all the rules apply to me."

They walked to Theo's room. The boys shared a chaste kiss. "Give him a chance to explain. You didn't exactly tell him, either," Theo said.

Liam nodded. "Connor is the only one in your room. It's safe." He waited until Theo was secure in his room with the security lock set.

Liam and his father make their way to their own room. Neither said anything. Liam's mind spun, reframing their talks since they had reconnected, and throughout the weekend. He choked on his own breath. His father could smell chemosignals, including the ones he had put out on Friday after the disaster with Theo's shirt.

Brandon closed, and locked the door to their room. "So," he said, "werewolves…"

"Listen, Da, about what you smelled from me on Friday-" Liam started but his father just shook his head.

"I don't need details, Liam." He sat down heavily on his bed. "I've heard stories about Beacon Hills. My alpha said it was too dangerous for us. That's why I was gone so long. She wouldn't let me go back until she was sure I could pass for human no matter what."

"You could have called, texted," Liam suggested.

"That was my own cowardice. I didn't know what to tell you when you asked why I had to stay away."

"How?"

"I was leaving the mall. In the parking garage I saw a mom with three small kids being attacked. I thought it was some kind of human trafficking thing. They were hunters. Mom was holding her own, but the hunters separated the oldest, an eight year old girl. I stepped in, saved the girl, but got cut. I was bleeding out. The mom turned out to be the alpha. She gave me a choice, certain death as a human or uncertain death as a werewolf."

"Scott bit me to save my life, too." Liam didn't why he felt that was important but he needed his father to know. "The whole situation was crazy. A wendigo, an assassin without a mouth and me hanging off the side of a building. Scott did what he had to do." He smiled. "Then he panicked and kidnapped me. I ended up duct taped in a bathtub."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. The plot bunny ran away for a while. I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

Chloe pushed off from the ground and Theo tossed her in the air over his head. He caught her easily, her foot landing in his hand. She lifted her other leg behind her, one hand holding it close to the back of her head, the other hand raised high. They held the position a few seconds before she let go of her foot, extended her leg behind her. After about ten seconds she dropped gracefully to the floor, Theo's hands on her hips to ease her landing. 

"Perfect," she chirped. "We are so going to win and get you that scholarship."

He had to laugh a little. That stunt was a much harder version of the one the Texas pair had screwed up at check in. Their odds were good. "I get a scholarship either way. I just get a better one if we win," he said.

He took a drink from his water bottle. The water tasted bitter. He spit it out fast, not caring about the mess. His mouth tingled.

"Damn, Raeken, based on what I saw Friday, I thought you swallowed," Connor teased. Theo shot him a glare.

"Problem?" Coach Lynch asked. 

"There's wolfsbane in my water," he said quietly, not wanting the squad to hear. "The tingling is already fading so I didn't get enough to hurt me."

"Hey, Olsen Twins," Coach Lynch said, to Chole and Maddie, "keep an eye on the squad, make sure everyone's water is safe. Augie Doggy, come with me, bring the water bottle. I hoped we were done with Elmyra Fudd when her sexual harassment complaint was dismissed."

Theo followed her into a small conference room. Inside he saw a man with "government employee" practically written on his forehead. "Theodore Raeken, thank you for coming to speak with me. I'm Special Agent Sanders with the FBI Anti- Domestic Terrorism Unit."

Theo gave a knowing smirk. "That phone call Stiles ran off to make yesterday." 

Special Agent Sanders nodded. "He's pretty convinced you know of a lead to Tamara Monroe. I know you're from Beacon Hills and were targeted by her when she started. Can you tell me why you think she's involved?"

"Just tell him the truth," Coach Lynch prompted. When Theo didn't say anything.

He tapped his fingers on the table and studied the man in front of him carefully. He was a man in his early fifties, wearing a cheap suit, in good shape despite the small beer belly. Theo could see circles under his eyes. There was nothing flashy about him. He smelled calm, collected. There was none of the stress he associated with Monroe or her army of fear baited zealots. 

He chose his words carefully. "I have trust issues with authority figures. You know, since I had deputies side with a terrorist and try to kill me."

Sanders seemed to consider his words then said, "Your friend Stilinski trusts me."

Theo laughed. He and Stiles weren't friends, but the sarcastic jerk was a good judge of character. He told Sanders the truth, only leaving out his own supernatural abilities, but including her accusations of being a werewolf.

When he got to the attack last night Coach Lynch interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me about that last night?"

He shrugged, said "Trust issues with authority," and told Sanders about the poisoned water bottle.

"Anyone see her poison the water? Theo shook his head. Sanders made a note about security footage. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you to avoid the girl. We haven't made the information about their supernatural delusions public knowledge, please keep it to yourself." Theo nodded and they shook hands.

\---

The squads were gathered. The final round of the competition was about to begin. Theo looked around. Texas was nowhere in sight. Hawaii took their warm up area. "Didn't Hawaii place sixteenth?"

"Look." Chloe pointed at the screen with their order of competition listed. Texas was dropped down to the bottom DISQUALIFIED next to their name. "I guess attempted murder is enough to get your whole squad kicked."

"It was a pretty shitty plan for murder." Theo shrugged. "Seriously, it could never work. Wolfsbane is way too bitter to be ingested."

Chloe crossed her arms. Her face looked pleasant and calm but her eyes burned with rage. "That isn't enough. The bitch tried to kill you. She needs to be humiliated."

"Pretty sure she's about to be arrested for ties to terrorism."

"Good… but not enough. She needs to pay on a personal level."

Theo laughed. "You're sounding very Slytherin right now."

"Loyalty! No one messes with a Huffle-friend." She smiled her perfect cheerleader smile, and sent a text. "I know just the thing."

\---

What Theo saw of their routine went right, but this round was a lot more difficult than their sideline cheer. It was complicated and the timing had to be perfect. They looked synced when they did their toe touches, herkies and handsprings in formation. The pyramid, the hardest part of their routine, went off exactly as they hoped. Theo lifted Chloe at the same time Connor lifted Mandy. The two girls each held a foot close to her head then extended it back, just as Chloe had practiced that morning, but now Maddie, who was standing on Jamie's shoulders, caught their feet forming the pyramid. 

Most of the squads watched the others critically, trying to figure out how they placed, but the scores were kept secret until the winners were announced. Chloe didn't watch. She sat in the back, working furiously on a shiny black phone with intense concentration.

"The last squad is done. I'm sure we made the top three, but Ohio and oddly enough Hawaii were amazing." Chloe only made a vague, non-committal sound. "What are you doing?" Theo whispered.

"Paying that bitch back for trying to kill you. I almost have it set up." She didn't look up.

"That's not your phone. You have a hot pink case covered in llama stickers," Theo whispered.

She looked at him in surprise. "No one does crime on their own devices, Theo. I thought you were some kind of reformed criminal mastermind. You should know that."

"Crime?" He asked with finger quotes. A crooked smile split his face.

"All right, Cyclones, gather up," Coach Lynch interrupted. "Time to find out how much spankie covered derriere we've kicked." 

Normally the squad sat together in a circle, holding hands to hear the winners of a competition, but this one was being televised on some cable sports channel, so this time they grouped together with the smallest girls sitting in the front row, another row of girls knelt behind them, and the guys and tallest girls in back. 

Mr. Jacobs stood at a podium. Starting at fifteenth place he read out the name of a school. The crowd clapped and the captain of the named squad came up to get their plaque, then rejoined her group and waited for the rest of the schools to be named.

Theo relaxed and waited. He could smell the excitement and anxiety of his team grow bigger the longer they went without being called. It was only after the fourth place finisher was announced that he joined in the nervousness. His heart pounded when Mr. Jacobs called Hawaii. Two left. The old man cleared his throat and called Ohio in second place, and Theo was surrounded by screaming excited happy girls, and cheering guys. He cheered, too. Chloe and Maddie went to collect the trophy.

The room fell to chaos. Most teams celebrated, a couple cried. Then everything went quiet when the screens mounted around the room that had displayed the close ups and performance information flashed bright yellow then changed to grainy security footage. It showed the Texan cheerleader hunter walking up to a gym bag, looking around in the most unstealthy way Theo had ever seen, then pulling the water bottle from the side pocket, dumping a small vial of liquid into it, replaced it and finally walking away on her tiptoes like a sneaking cartoon character. 

The screen cut to another video. This one likely filmed with a phone. Theo recognized Special Agent Sanders handcuffing the girl. His voice filled the convention center. "You're underarrest for attempted murder."

She laughed. "Go ahead and a take me away, you stupid old bastard. I have friends. Monroe owns your bosses. She'll have you fired or dead by tomorrow."

The screens all cut back to the list of winners and their newly released scores. 

Theo turned to Chloe. She wiped the phone clean with a couple of napkins then tossed it in a trash can. She smiled as she whispered, "I also sent that to a couple national news outlets with a screen shot of Sanders' notes. I made sure your name and anything that could be used to identify you was left out." 

"How did you get that?" Theo asked, astonished.

She shrugged. "Liam's friend Stiles helped. He wants the hunt for Monroe taken more seriously and thinks some public pressure will do it. Right now they only have one guy and an intern on it."

Theo hugged her, and they joined their team for pictures and celebration.

\---

The champion cheer squad only had an hour to celebrate before they had to rush out to the airport, but Liam was sure the celebration would last through at least half the flight as well. He and his dad had a later flight so they were able to move at a relaxed pace. They all managed to avoid the reporters that began circling like hungry sharks.

With their supernatural secrets out the awkwardness between Liam and his father disappeared. First clearing up all the half truths Liam told the day before, then expanding into all things supernatural and pack related. The conversation kept going in quiet tones, even through their flight and ride home.

"Corey insisted we stop for coffee on the way to school even though we're running already late. The bell rang as we got inside. Mason is freaking out. Corey just smiles, all cheerful like. We get to the classroom and he turns us both invisible, walks us to our seat and makes us visible again while the teacher is looking away. She seriously thought we were there the whole time," Liam finished as they pulled in front of the house. 

His Da laughed and shook his head. "I am happy you and your friends are more responsible than I was at your age. Next full moon we Run in the preserve, right?" 

Liam nodded excitedly, and for the first time in years they shared a hug that didn't feel awkward. He waved as the car pulled away and went into the house. 

Jenna was in the kitchen prepping the coffee machine for the next morning. "Theo's already in bed. I think he's got some jetlag going. How was your trip?"

Excitement rang through his veins. Theo was up stairs, in their bed waiting for him. He wanted to run to him, but he hadn't seen his mom since Thursday night. "Great! Da and I really reconnected. We even have plans already made for his next visit. Did you know Da is a werewolf? Also Theo and I don't use the top bunk anymore, can we get my old bed out of storage?" He kissed her cheek and ran up to his boyfriend.

Jenna froze, her mind working through the words her son had just rambled at her. A werewolf? "Liam!" She called out, but he didn't respond.


End file.
